


and there's something beating in my heart

by guitarstrings



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: With trembling fingers, Saya shakes her head and reaches around Tomoe’s back to grasp at her jacket. Her eyelids flutter to a close upon realizing just how warm Tomoe is, just how warm Tomoe makes her feel from inside out.It had been so easy for Tomoe to fit in the spaces of her life – from her love of music and the drums right down to her love for her own family – that Saya can no longer tell where one ends and the other begins.





	and there's something beating in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So. I definitely was not expecting this fic to reach 12k+ words when I started writing it, but things happened and here we are *shrugs*. I got absolutely no regrets though, because TomoSaaya deserves all the love they can get and it's just so fun writing them! Also, I'm just so weak for how soft Tomoe sounds whenever she says Saya's name asdfghjkl. 
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling from me and I hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> Also, title of this fic taken from "After Rain" by Aimer.
> 
> P.S. Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @coolguitarplayer if you guys wanna talk or anything :)

Life, Saya thinks, has a funny way of bringing two people closer together. It isn’t that she and Tomoe aren’t close, because they have been for a long time now, but after the… misunderstanding that happened during her wedding photoshoot with Kaoru-san…

Somehow, when Tomoe came bursting into the scene, her face almost as red as her hair when she yelled for them to stop, it feels like another door had been opened up for the both of them to wander into together.

And now that Saya thinks about it more deeply, it was as if though her heart had been beating faster for reasons other than the shock of Tomoe’s sudden entrance and subsequent outburst.

Or maybe she’s overthinking things. Yeah, that could be it. How is she supposed to know if there had been any other reason for the way her heart raced triple it’s normal speed at the time, right?

Still… Saya can’t seem to bring herself to forget the way Tomoe looked that day: her black blazer left open and fluttering in the wind with a white linen shirt underneath tucked inside her jeans, a defiant tilt in her chin, a certain edge and intensity cackling in her eyes as they glanced back and forth between her and Kaoru-san while she tried to figure out what was going on.

The very memory of it has Saya laughing quietly to herself. It was the first time she’d seen Tomoe so flustered, so out of her element that Saya can’t help but replay it inside her head sometimes.

As to why, though, Saya can’t quite figure that part out just yet. Maybe it’s because it isn’t every day that someone as cool and composed as Tomoe gets her feathers ruffled, after all.

Though it’s probably for the best it doesn’t happen again.

Well, that’s what Saya thinks as she lifts her eyes from her drink to glance at Tomoe, that bright, familiar grin being the one to first welcome her gaze. This doesn’t surprise Saya in the slightest, given that Tomoe is someone who smiles a whole lot more often than she frowns.

Tomoe sets down her burger, and a warm sensation washes over Saya at the way Tomoe casually asks, “What’s up?”

The smile that breaks across Saya’s face is one that she can’t stop, even if she tried. There’s just something about Tomoe that always makes her feel settled and at ease.

“Nothing.” Saya swings her legs back and forth underneath the table, smile still present.

“Well,” Tomoe shrugs, a ghost of a laugh shining in her eyes. “It doesn’t feel like nothing. Something going on in your mind?”

“Mmm.” Saya stills her legs when she feels the tip of her shoes brush against the fabric of Tomoe’s jeans.

This time, Tomoe does laugh, and Saya gets a fluttery sensation inside her stomach at the sound. “That’s not an answer, y’know?”

Saya can’t help herself; she lets out a small laugh, too. “Alright, fine. I’ve been thinking that we didn’t really hang out much before.”

“…huh, you’re right.” Tomoe tilts her chair back a little, then rights it again, a thoughtful expression crossing her face for a moment. “Now that I think about it, pretty much the only times we got to talk a lot was when we’re preparing for summer festivals.”

For some reason, the first image that pops into Saya’s head is Tomoe performing on the taiko drums. Her cheeks start to grow warm at the thought, but thankfully, it’s already cleared up by the time Tomoe looks at her again.

“Yeah, and you’re always running from place to place to see who needs help,” Saya recalls with a giggle, only barely missing the slight flush that crawls across Tomoe’s neck.

She hadn’t even intended to fluster Tomoe, but it happened, anyway.

Saya can’t help but wonder why.

Tomoe claps a hand to the back of her neck and clears her throat, the beginnings of another grin starting to form. “Speaking of, do you remember that one festival where your dad asked me to carry those huge trays of bread for your stall?”

“Ah, I do! You looked so happy when my parents rewarded you with a bunch of different bread,” Saya teases.

“Those curry buns tasted awesome,” Tomoe sighs wistfully.

“I bet they did, after all the hard work you did for the adults.”

“Think your dad’s gonna ask me to help out for the next one, too?” Tomoe jokes.

Saya reaches across the table to give her a playful smack on the arm. “You’re only after the bread he’s going to give you after that, aren’t you?”

How Saya expected Tomoe to respond is far different from what actually happens next. Instead of laughing it off and say something while pretending to be sorry, Tomoe goes: “Well,” she swallows, looking up at the ceiling while she scratches the back of her neck. “That’s not the only thing I’m looking forward to.”

Saya swears Tomoe’s eyes flicker to her for a split second before she’s averting her gaze back towards the ceiling, most likely trying to hide the growing heat spreading across her face.

“Anyway,” Tomoe clears her throat, fingers tapping out an erratic rhythm against the table. “Bread or not, I just want you to know I’d love to help out anytime you need me to.”

Part of Saya itches to ask Tomoe what that brief look meant, but at the same time something tells her it isn’t the right time for that yet, so she decides to let it go in favor of a smile that Tomoe easily returns.

Then, because Saya can’t resist: “You were very cute, by the way, when you took the bread my dad gave you.”

“Wait.” Tomoe’s eyebrows shoot up to her forehead. “Did you just say I was cute?”

Head tilted to the side, Saya grins at Tomoe. “What if I did?”

“Wow, Arisa-san is right,” Tomoe says under her breath with a shake of the head. “You do find the strangest things cute.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“C’mon, do you think people would ever describe me,” Tomoe pauses, forehead scrunched together in bewilderment as she points at herself, “as ‘cute’?”

Saya leans forward on her elbows, not missing the slight bob of Tomoe’s throat as she answers, “Maybe not, but you know I would do it again.”

Tomoe gives her a disbelieving look.

“Only you, Saya,” Tomoe remarks, shaking her head. “Only you.”

Saya lets out a soft laugh and thinks to herself that this is nice, this light, warm feeling that grows in her chest from being able to talk and banter with Tomoe so freely.

* * *

Little by little, Saya’s world opens up beyond her life at home and the time spent with Poppin’ Party. It isn’t so much that she feels restricted by her daily routine than she discovers there are other things to look forward to because of Tomoe.

Don’t get her wrong, she still loves doing the things she does for and with her family, and Tomoe who holds the same dedication for Ako makes it Saya appreciate her own siblings even more. Tae and Arisa are only children; and while Rimi does have a sibling, it’s someone who’s older, so Saya can’t quite relate with her on that aspect.

Which then leaves Kasumi who has a younger sibling, and while there’s no denying she’s a pretty good older sister, she’s not exactly the most… mature one to show for it. If Saya’s being honest, it’s Kasumi’s younger sister who takes care of her and not the other way around.

So, when Saya sees the glimmer in Tomoe’s eyes when she relays Jun and Sana’s latest antics, she doesn’t feel anything less than being understood. It even comes to a point where they start sharing stories about their own childhood, with Tomoe telling her about the number of scrapes and wounds she’d gotten because of her own recklessness.

Saya tells Tomoe about Sana bursting into tears after tripping over her feet for the first time, and Tomoe talks about Ako in return.

And Saya just…

She’s never felt more comfortable sharing these kinds of things with anyone before Tomoe.

As she hangs her apron by the back door after her Saturday morning shift, Tomoe walks in through the entrance with windswept hair and a wide grin on her face. “Hey there!”

The sound of Tomoe’s voice, warm and chipper, has Saya whirling around to face her.

“Tomoe?” Saya blinks, taking in Tomoe’s outfit – a white v-neck shirt tucked inside a pair of cuffed, faded jeans, matched with a green bomber jacket and a pair of maroon sneakers – all dressed for a day out. “Are you meeting up with someone?” she then peers outside, only to find that neither Ako nor anyone from Afterglow are approaching the bakery from outside.

Tomoe scratches at her cheek, ears going slightly pink. “That uh, that depends.”

“Depends…?” Saya trails off, confused.

“Your shift is done, right?”

“Uhm, yeah.” Saya tries to follow along with where Tomoe is trying to lead this conversation into. “Why?”

Wait. Normally, Tomoe would immediately let her know if she’s going to be hanging out with Ako or anyone from Afterglow, so the fact that she hasn’t told Saya anything of the sort can only mean…

Before Saya can finish that thought, however, Jun and Sana are rushing out the counter and greeting Tomoe with loud voices.

“Tomoe-nee!” Sana squeals, face lighting up when Tomoe squats down to meet her eyes.

“Sana! How’re you doing?” Tomoe ruffles Sana’s hair, grinning widely.

“Oi, Sana! No fair!” Jun pouts, clearly annoyed by the lack of attention.

“Ha ha, alright, c’mere!” Tomoe reaches out to do the same thing with Jun.

Jun and Sana both make happy noises, and Saya decides to let them be. There aren’t any other customers, anyway, so a little bit of racket coming from her Jun and Sana shouldn’t be too bad.

Well, that and the two are really taken by Tomoe. Though Saya can’t blame them; there’s always been something about Tomoe that has so everyone taking a liking to her with nothing more than a few exchanges.

Of course, the same can be said for her, too.

“Tomoe-nee, Tomoe-nee,” Sana chants, clutching a fist around Tomoe’s jacket. “Are you going somewhere?”

Instead of answering her directly, Tomoe looks over Sana’s shoulder and at Saya, grin softening into a smile when they lock gazes. “I was planning on taking you guys to the park, but you’re going to have to ask your sister for her permission.”

On cue, Jun and Sana turn around to face Tomoe, wearing cute, pleading looks on their faces. Saya taps a finger to her chin, pretending to give it some thought.

“Onee-chan, can we? Can we?” They chorus, giving Saya their best puppy dog looks.

Tomoe even coaxes, “C’mon, Saya. Can you really say no to these cute faces right here?”

After a few seconds more or so, Saya finally gives in with a laugh. “Alright, alright. You guys can go.”

“Yaaaay!” Jun and Sana jump up and down in excitement before darting back inside the counter.

“Ah- wait!” Saya calls out, but to no avail. Jun and Sana have already reached the stairs, both too excited to pay her any mind. “Jeez, seriously,” she chuckles, shaking her head fondly.

When she turns back around, Tomoe is already standing in front of her, one arm propped up on the counter that separates them. Saya’s heart almost skips a beat at the sudden closeness, while Tomoe simply smiles at her.

“What about you?” Tomoe asks, reaching up to run her fingers through the fringes of her bangs.

Saya blinks again, the words not quite sinking in. “Eh?”

Tomoe lets out a low, breathless chuckle. “I mean, aren’t you going to get ready?”

The sight of Tomoe, leaning casually against the counter with that ever-present grin flashed at her, now has Saya’s heart skipping a few beats.

“I, uhm…”

Her lack of a proper response must have given the wrong impression, as Tomoe pulls back with a guilty expression. “Sorry, I should’ve texted you first, huh? You probably have other plans…”

The apology, coupled with Tomoe’s sheepish expression, jerks Saya back to her senses. She still isn’t sure why she’d been surprised by Tomoe’s sudden appearance, especially when she deals with Kasumi’s more in-your-face spontaneity on a daily basis.

And while Tomoe, too, is an impulsive person, she isn’t the type to dart from place to place with huge bursts of energy.

“I- no, it’s okay,” Saya is quick to assure her, watching the relief wash over Tomoe’s face. Then, with a slight laugh, she adds, “I just thought you were here for Jun and Sana, that’s all.”

“What? And forget all about you?” A slight frown tugs down on Tomoe’s lips, as though purposely leaving Saya out was the most absurd thing she ever heard of. “Nope, no way.” She shakes her head, then leans forward again. Saya fervently prays she doesn’t start blushing. “That’s never gonna happen.”

And, oh. Saya feels the tips of her ears start to go pink. Thankfully, the sound of Jun and Sana’s voices drifting from the stairs spares Saya from having to deal with any potential questions about it from Tomoe.

“Oh, looks like they’re really excited,” Tomoe comments, visibly amused. “Anyway, sorry for holding you up. I’ll leave you to it now so you can get ready.”

With that, Saya nods and promises she won’t take long before retreating inside their house. Unbeknownst to her, Tomoe, too, has started blushing herself.

* * *

The weather is pleasant, perfect, even, for a day out at the park – not too cool and not too warm, either, making Saya glad that she accepted Tomoe’s earlier invitation. If Tomoe hadn’t come up with this idea, Saya’s fairly sure she would have spent the rest of the day indoors without being aware of what she was missing.

And it’s this: getting to watch Jun and Sana having fun being kids like they’re meant to be.

Like always, Tomoe does an amazing job at making sure they’re both having the time of their lives. Sana’s squeals and Jun and Tomoe’s laughter fill the air, and Saya closes her eyes as she takes it all in.

It never ceases to amaze her, how well Tomoe gets along with Sana and Jun. Especially with Jun, who tends to be the one to be embarrassed whenever he meets new people. Tomoe was pretty much the only exception to the rule, and Saya found out the it was because he said Tomoe reminded her of the cool superheroes he sees in movies and television.

As for Sana… well.

Sana said Tomoe reminded her of the prince and the knights she reads about in fairy tales. Although, Tomoe might get embarrassed if Saya told her as much. She isn’t like Kaoru-san when it comes to this kind of thing, after all.

Tomoe would most definitely kill the look, though, but Saya thinks it would be smarter if she kept that thought to herself.

She claps her cheeks to get rid of the mental image, then looks over to where Tomoe swings across the monkey bars, the muscles of her arms pulling her shirtsleeves taut as she reaches for the next metal rod. Below her, Jun and Sana watch with awestruck expressions, and Saya finds herself gripping Tomoe’s jacket that lays neatly folded across her lap.

All that drum and taiko practice must really be paying off for Tomoe.

Wait, what is she _thinking?_

Too lost in her own thoughts, Saya doesn’t notice Tomoe approaching until she hears the grass rustling on the empty space beside her.

“You okay there?”

Saya does a little jolt, head quickly whipping to the side where she finds Tomoe’s sheepish grin.

“I- yeah,” Saya answers, throat dry all of a sudden. Then, before Tomoe can ask why she was spacing out, she nods towards Jun and Sana’s direction, who are now apparently playing a game of tag. “Are you taking a break?”

“Hmm? Yeah.” Tomoe pauses to take a long swig from her water bottle, then wipes her chin with the back of her hand. And no, Saya was most definitely not checking out the angle of Tomoe’s jaw. “I figured it might be a good idea to let them have some time together.”

There’s a touch of fondness for Jun and Sana that laces her voice, and Saya, while quietly listening to Tomoe speak, feels a rush of warmth and affection blossom in her chest for Tomoe. For as long as Saya can remember, her family has always been the people she holds dear the most; so, to know that Tomoe cares enough for Jun and Sana to ask how they are and pay them a visit every now and then is beyond what Saya could ever dare to ask for.

“It is,” is Saya’s soft answer, her hand coming to rest on Tomoe’s forearm.

A hitched breath, a flicker of a flame found in the eyes that look back at her. The grass tickles her palms and fingertips, and Tomoe, without a second’s worth of thought, slips her own hand underneath Saya’s, lifting it away from the earth beneath them.

With a quiet exhale, Saya allows her head to fall onto Tomoe’s shoulder, and Tomoe responds in kind by giving her hand a light squeeze.

They only keep getting closer and closer to each other, it seems.

To Saya, it’s a comforting thought unlike any other.

* * *

Tomoe has this habit of wrinkling her forehead when she’s deep in thought, Saya learns one day while they’re watching videos of professional drummers to draw inspiration from for future songs. They’re halfway through the third video when it happens, and Saya swears she can almost hear the gears inside of Tomoe’s head start to turn if she listens hard enough.

Sure enough, the crease between Tomoe’s eyebrows begin to appear, much to Saya’s fond amusement. The quiet mumbling soon follows, and Saya has to strain her ear to try and catch what Tomoe is going on about.

It’s endearing, in a way, and Saya finds that she likes this side of Tomoe.

The giggle that escapes her soon afterwards pretty much proves it.

“You know,” Saya starts, biting back a smile at the confused look Tomoe gives her, “your forehead’s going to end up with a permanent wrinkle if you keep doing that.”

“Doing wha-“ Tomoe pauses, then consciously straightens out her expression. “Ah, right. Sorry, force of habit,” she explains with a chuckle and a shrug of the shoulder.

 _Cute,_ Saya thinks, noting the slight twitch of Tomoe’s fingers. Meanwhile, her other hand has taken to not-so-subtly tapping a rhythm against the edge of the table.

Grinning, Saya fills the gaps in between Tomoe’s beat by rapping her knuckles and the heel of her palm against the wooden surface. Something akin to excitement shines in Tomoe’s eyes right there and then, and even Saya can’t help but let herself get swept along with it.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both fully into their unspoken challenge, the two of them trying to throw the other off rhythm while trying to maintain their own. Somewhere along the way, Saya finds herself leaning against Tomoe’s side, their energetic tapping melting away into a gentler, quieter beat as their hands brush together.

By the end of it, Saya is giggling, Tomoe laughing along while carrying the brunt of her weight.

“Jeez, Tomoe. No wonder Ran-san always tells you to slow down during practice,” Saya comments in between fits of giggles, her face buried against Tomoe’s shoulder and fingers closing around her shirt.

“Hey, you managed to keep up though, didn’t you?” Tomoe grins, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Saya hums, lifting her head to meet Tomoe’s eyes. “Maybe I did, but only barely.”

“Did it make your heart go _dokidoki,_ though?”

“Pfft!”

Saya tries to stop it, really, she does, but Tomoe sounds so much like Kasumi that she finds it difficult to rein herself in. But then Tome pokes her side, and Saya bursts out laughing. Soon, she’s doubling over until both she and Tomoe tumble to the ground, their backs against the floor as they laugh together.

“Tomoe!” Saya exclaims, her sides starting to hurt as she tries to control herself. “Jeez, why did you do that?”

Tomoe shrugs, turning over on her side to face Saya, her dimples showing. “I like hearing you laugh,” she admits, cheeks flushed a bright red Saya’s sure she’s sporting, too.

Twisting closer to her, Saya rests her hand above Tomoe’s stomach, chin touching her shoulder.

“Does it make you see sparkly stuff?”

Tomoe chokes; Saya laughs, feeling Tomoe give a slight jerk as she moves a little closer.

The floor is cool against her skin, but Tomoe is warm. Saya has always known that, but them laying next to each other like this – Tomoe carefully snaking an arm around her waist with the faint glow of the sunset seeping through the windows – gives rise to flutters in Saya’s stomach.  

“Man, Saya, you’re a riot.”

Saya smiles, somehow finding herself wanting to indulge in their newfound closeness for a while more. She’s no stranger to showing affection, after all, so nothing about this could be considered strange, right?

“I’m pretty sure that might be because you’re starting to rub off on me.”

“Hopefully in a good way, then?”

“Mmm…” Saya nods, content. “Definitely in a good way,” she assures Tomoe.

“Good,” Tomoe chuckles, arm still secure around Saya. “So, you wanna let me try impersonating Arisa-san this time?”

Saya bites back a laugh and nods again. “Sure, why not?”

“Alright then, here we go…” Tomoe clears her throat and sours her expression. “K-Kasumiiiii! You idiot! L-let go of me right now or I swear-!!!”

Saya explodes into another round of giggles at the way Tomoe huffs and puffs out her cheeks.

“No, no! Your voice should be a bit higher, Tomoe!”

“Huh, really? How is it supposed to go?”

Pressing her hand down on Tomoe’s stomach, Saya sits up and mimics Arisa’s annoyed-slash-flustered expression as best as she can. “Oi, Kasumi! Stop hugging O-Tae and get back here!!!”

At that, Tomoe wheezes, her laughter ringing loud and clear throughout the room. “Oh, wow, that’s awesome! You really nailed Arisa-san’s jealousy there.”

“She’s really cute when she’s jealous,” Saya agrees.

“So, is there anyone else you want to see me copy?”

Saya hums, tapping thoughtfully at her chin. “What about Kaoru-san?”

Tomoe’s head whips towards her so fast that Saya experiences a bit of whiplash herself.

“You want me to mimic… Seta-senpai?” Tomoe furrows her eyebrows, as though she can’t believe what Saya just asked her to do.

“Mmhmm.”

“…you’re not trying to mess with me, are you?”

As a sort-of-answer, Saya merely flashes her a sweet smile. She’s aware she isn’t playing fair, especially since she can practically hear Tomoe’s resolve start to crumble bit by bit.

Feigning a reluctant sigh, Tomoe mumbles, “Alright, fine. But you better not tell Moca and the rest about this.”

“Promise,” Saya is quick to agree, even going so far as holding out her pinky for Tomoe to wrap hers around. “It’ll be our little secret.”

“Okay, then. Here goes…”

Tomoe sits up and touches her hand to her forehead, then sweeps her bangs away in one fluid motion. “Ah, what do we have here? A lost l-little k-kitt-“ she stutters, cheeks burning a furious red that blends with her hair. “K-kitt…” she tries again, but to no avail. If anything, she blushes harder, the hardest Saya has ever seen another person do.

It’s endearing, how Tomoe splutters and goes tongue-tied as she struggles to force the words out of her mouth like they’re some sort of tongue twister. A _super_ embarrassing tongue twister, that is.  

In the end, Tomoe throws her head back in surrender and lets out a loud groan of embarrassment, “No, I can’t do it! Jeez, Saya, what are you even trying to make me do?”

Saya doubles over, her hands darting out towards Tomoe’s arm in an attempt to keep herself from falling over. Except, it fails and results in the both of them toppling back down on the floor in a heap, Saya laughing harder and harder that prompts Tomoe into following despite her initial embarrassment. 

It’s a thought Saya keeps to herself for now, but she’s always liked it, too, how Tomoe makes her laugh so easily.

* * *

“Saya-chaaaan~”

Saya looks up from the counter and sees Moca waving at her from the entrance to the bakery. Bright smile in place, Saya waves back in greeting, already having expected Moca to swing by. There’s barely a day where Moca doesn’t drop in to buy their bread, whether she’s alone or dragging some or all members of Afterglow.

“Hi, Moca! How are you?”

Moca sets down her tray that’s filled with bread and taps at her chin, eyelids drooping into that half-sleepy, half-dazed out look she always has on her face. “Whaaaat? Aren’t you going to ask about Tomo-chin?”

The melon pan Saya is about to bag almost slips out of her grasp. “I- why would I ask about Tomoe?” she stammers, before hurriedly turning to the register to hide the growing heat in her face.

“Ehhh?” Moca questions. “You two have been spending a lot of time together, haven’t you?”

Well… that isn’t untrue. She and Tomoe _have_ been hanging out together a lot more lately, but what does that have to do with Saya not asking Moca about her whereabouts?

When Saya doesn’t respond, Moca tries again. “Don’t you miss Tomo-chin, Saya-chan?”

The question is phrased innocently, but going by what Saya has seen of Moca so far and the things Tomoe has told her, she can tell there’s a lot more to Moca’s intentions than what she lets on. And that’s the thing: Saya _knows_ the question is a trap, yet she can’t help but turn it over and over again inside her head.

Does she miss Tomoe? Of course, she does. They’ve both been pretty busy with their respective bands and other personal matters lately, and so they haven’t found the time to meet and talk in person. To make up for it, they’ve been exchanging messages and sometimes even short calls that Saya admits she looks forward to a lot.

Also, because Moca is Moca, she’s relentless in getting a reaction out of Saya.

“But don’t worry~” Moca starts in that lazy drawl of hers, “Tomo-chin misses you, too, Saya-chan!”

Then, as if by magic, the door is swung open and Tomoe appears, the sound of the chimes ringing throughout the bakery along with her voice. Almost immediately, Saya stops what she’s doing so she can look at Tomoe.

“Darn it Moca, I knew this was where you ran off to!” Tomoe sighs, marching over to where Moca and Saya are.

“Ahh, Moca-chan has been busted,” Moca drags out, not sounding the least bit sorry at all. “And now that Tomo-chin is here, it’s time for Moca-chan to quietly make her exit…”

With a flurry of movement, Moca swipes her change and bag of bread from the counter before dashing outside, not even close to being subtle or quiet, leaving a stunned Saya and half-annoyed Tomoe in her wake.

“Ah- Moca! Oi!” Tomoe calls out, but the door is already swung shut and Moca is long gone. “Jeez, seriously, she suddenly runs off on us and this is what happens…” she mutters under her breath, rubbing at her temple.

Unsure how to react to Moca’s behavior and Tomoe’s sudden appearance, Saya stands rooted in place, only snapping out of her daze when Tomoe greets her with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry about that, by the way. Ran said practice was sure to run late today, so Moca jumped the gun and bolted right over here,” Tomoe apologizes, scratching the back of her neck.

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Saya is quick to assure her, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Besides,” she reaches across the counter, her hand finding its way to Tomoe’s arm, “I’m already used to how excitable Moca can get when she stops by.”

The way Tomoe smiles back and leans towards her, softening, _melting_ into the touch, only gives Saya even more reasons to start missing her. Has it even been that long since they last saw each other? Because with the way Saya is feeling right now, with Tomoe’s sleeve sliding between her fingers and their eyes locked onto each other, gazes warm and unwavering, it feels like it’s been longer than it has actually been.

“Yeah,” Tomoe agrees with a laugh. “Moca gets _really_ pumped whenever someone mentions your bread. But anyway, she didn’t do or say anything weird, right?”

_Tomo-chin misses you, too, Saya-chan!_

Saya quickly brushes the thought away as soon as it comes and answers, “No, nothing strange. It’s just Moca being Moca.”

“…that’s exactly what worries me.”

Despite that, there’s a smile on Tomoe’s face as she says it, inviting Saya to curl her fingers around her wrist.

Saya’s heart beats just a little bit faster at the spark her touch lights up in Tomoe’s eyes.

Maybe if Tomoe could stay a while longer, but…

“You should get going; Ran-san might scold you, too,” Saya reminds Tomoe with a smile before withdrawing her hand.

The loss of the touch jolts Tomoe right back to reality, a sheepish smile and a slight flush coming across her face as she scratches the back of her neck. “Right, yeah. Thanks, Saya, and sorry again about Moca,” she apologizes, which Saya waves off in reassurance. “Then, uh…” Tomoe’s eyes flicker to the side before settling back on her.

“Yes, Tomoe?”

Tomoe clears her throat. “If our practice doesn’t end too late and if you’re not busy later…” she swallows, the bob of her throat visible. “Would it, uh, would it be okay if I dropped by?”

There’s a hint of hopefulness in the way Tomoe asks that also shows in her eyes, and Saya can’t help but wonder if Moca wasn’t simply pulling her leg when she said that Tomoe missed her, too.

But Saya should probably dwell on that later, after Tomoe leaves.

Unconsciously, Saya tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, feeling shy all of a sudden. Maybe she missed Tomoe more than she thought…

With that thought crossing her mind, Saya answers with a warm voice, “I’d love that, Tomoe.”

At that, Tomoe perks up, face breaking into a grin that Saya can’t help but feel affection for. If she’s being honest, she missed seeing Tomoe with that expression, too – almost as though she’s about to burst at the seams with how happy she is.

“Awesome, great,” Tomoe says to herself with an eager nod, before taking a step back. “Catch ya later, Saya!”

And with that, Tomoe gives her an enthusiastic wave goodbye before walking out the door, leaving Saya to giggle and hum happily to herself as she bustles about the bakery, her spirits soaring as she greets the next customers that come in with a brighter smile than usual.

* * *

Outside, the sun is just about to sink into the horizon by the time Saya’s phone rings with a call from Tomoe. Sucking in her lower lip, Saya reaches for her phone and answers the call, an instantaneous smile breaking across her face when she’s greeted by Tomoe’s voice.

_“Hey, Saya! You still good to go?”_

“Mmm,” Saya hums in confirmation as she slides out of bed. “I’ve already finished everything I needed to, and my parents already gave me the okay to go out.”

Well, it isn’t like her parents are very strict in the first place, but there’s also the fact that they both gave their permission so quickly the moment Saya mentioned Tomoe’s name…

Then again, that shouldn’t be surprising. Tomoe is well-liked by the adults in the shopping district, and aside from Jun and Sana, even Saya’s parents also enjoy having Tomoe around.  

Not that Saya ever had any doubt that her parents would adore Tomoe; but still, it’s comforting and reassuring to know and see that Tomoe makes the sincere, extra effort to be closer not just to her, but the rest of her family, too.

_“Alright, I’m already on my way there. See you in a few, then?”_

“Okay,” Saya agrees, finding herself feeling warm at the thought of seeing Tomoe again soon. “Take care, Tomoe.”

_“I will. Thanks, Saya.”_

The call ends then, and Saya sets her phone aside before walking up to her mirror; she examines her reflection closely, debating whether to leave her hair down or put it up in her usual ponytail. Though she always has her hair tied up whenever she’s with Tomoe, doesn’t she?

Maybe she could leave it down this time, if only to see how Tomoe would react to the change.

The thought makes Saya giggle, a giddy feeling swelling within her as she pictures what expression Tomoe might make.

Now that Saya thinks about it, she’s been feeling that way a lot lately whenever she thinks about Tomoe, hasn’t she?

And then there was that time earlier, too, when she’d wished Tomoe could stay if only for a while longer. It’s different from when she’s hanging out with her friends, the way Saya wants to be together with Tomoe. There’s a strange kind of twinge to her chest, one that had been around for quite some time now, though Saya can’t tell for sure exactly when it began.

Could it be…?

Saya pushes her tongue against her cheek, thoughts drifting to all those times her eyes strayed towards Tomoe without her telling them to, or the way she’s always reaching out to Tomoe when she’s close enough to touch.

Those are things Saya doesn’t even need to think about before she does them; she just… _does_ , and they’re happening a lot more as of late.

Then there’s also when it’s Tomoe initiating the touches, her calloused palms and fingers leaving trails of sparks against Saya’s skin in their wake.

It’s probably safe to say she’s never felt this way before, that Tomoe is the first person that has Saya tossing and turning all this in her head.

But before Saya can get too lost in her own thoughts, she hears her dad calling her from downstairs, jerking her out of her reverie.

“Saya! Tomoe’s here!”

Taking a deep breath, Saya checks her reflection one last time, making sure she’s presentable before grabbing her phone and purse and rushing downstairs. By the time Saya reaches the counter, she spots Tomoe standing in the open space on the other side and talking animatedly with her dad, already out of her school uniform and now in casual wear.

Saya feels a twinge of disappointment; she always did like seeing Tomoe wearing a tie.

Wait, now isn’t that time to be thinking that!

Then Tomoe’s eyes lock onto hers, mouth falling slightly open as she watches Saya flit towards her. Saya manages to suppress a giggle, chest alight with happiness when she moves to Tomoe’s side.

“Ah, I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Saya’s dad says with a grin, while Tomoe continues to remain speechless at the sight of Saya. “Well, have a great time, you two!” he then gives Tomoe a hearty clap on the back and throws Saya a knowing wink before disappearing out the back door.

Blushing faintly at her dad’s antics, Saya ducks her head for a moment to compose herself before lifting her head to look back up at Tomoe.

“You look good with your hair down,” Tomoe says with a smile, wearing a blush of her own. Then, her eyes snap wide open and she hurriedly blurts out, “N-not that you don’t look good when you have a ponytail, because you do! I mean- you always look good! Y-yeah!”

And then Tomoe groans and covers part of her face with her hand, no doubt trying to hide the furious red that spreads throughout her cheeks. Face lighting up, Saya swoops in to hug Tomoe’s arm and presses her cheek against Tomoe’s shoulder.

For some reason, she likes being as close to Tomoe as she possibly can. Tomoe has always been a comforting presence to her, one that Saya can’t bring herself to imagine to stay away from.

She feels Tomoe suck in a breath, and, head tilted to the side, Saya murmurs, “Thank you, Tomoe. You look good, too.”

Tomoe makes a small noise at the back of her throat and nods, leaning a little over to the side for Saya to sidle closer to her.

It makes Saya wonder if Tomoe likes being near her, too.

Hopefully, she does.

“So,” Tomoe starts, breaking Saya out of her thoughts. “Do you want to walk around for a bit or find a place to sit and talk?”

It’s a small gesture, one a lot of people might take for granted, but Saya has always had a soft spot for this side of Tomoe. And every time it happens, Saya is reminded all over again as to just how kind and selfless Tomoe is as a person.

“Walking sounds nice,” Saya decides.

Tomoe hums in agreement, her arm slipping away from Saya’s as she opens the door and makes a bowing gesture. “After you,” she says with a grin.

This coaxes a laugh out of Saya, who in turn mocks a curtsy before walking past Tomoe. The ringing of the door chimes echoes in the wind for a moment, Tomoe stepping back in stride with Saya just as it fades away.

The other stores in the shopping district have also begun to close down for the day, the last cheerful bids of goodbyes and thanks surrounding them with each step they take. Both she and Tomoe make small talk with a few of the store owners along the way, each one greeting them with bright, happy smiles that make Saya even more grateful for the extended family she’s found in this place.

That and…

Saya’s gaze flickers to Tomoe, that inexplicable feeling welling up inside of her again and coming out stronger than before.

But were her feelings really that puzzling?

Maybe- maybe if she talked to Tomoe a little more, she would probably finally be able to grasp and put a name to this throbbing sensation happening in her chest whenever they’re together.

“How was your practice, by the way?”

Yeah, that should be a good start.

“Oh, it went great. We’ve got the hook figured out, and I’m pretty sure we’ll be good to go once we’ve worked out the rest of the kinks,” Tomoe answers with pride, one that Saya knows is well-earned.   

“You weren’t playing too fast, were you?” Saya teases, snapping Tomoe’s eyes to her.

The way her heart does a small stutter in reaction to that has Saya thinking that there must be something wrong with it.

Tomoe gives a shrug and averts her gaze. “I… might have played a bit too fast when practice was about to end,” she admits with a sheepish duck of the head.

“You were that excited to see me, huh?” Saya jokes, giving Tomoe’s shoulder a playful poke.

She expects Tomoe to joke back by way of response, or at least dismiss her with a shrug and a laugh before pointing out that Saya just loves getting her flustered, but what happens next isn’t either of those two things.

Tomoe turns to face her, hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket, the lights illuminating the park shining in the background. For some reason, Saya feels a faint sense of déjà vu from the expression Tomoe has, her palms itching to have Tomoe’s slide against them.

But it isn’t just that. There’s that familiar stirring in her chest, too, coming to life the way it always does in Tomoe’s presence.

Then, Tomoe flashes her a crooked smile, and Saya feels the world come to a complete stop. “What if I told you I was?”

There’s a nervous tinge in the way Tomoe answers, but even then, all Saya can see is the warmth in her eyes; the softness and honesty she finds there hitting her with the realization that she’s put this off for far too long.

It gets Saya to thinking that maybe, just maybe, she could stand to be more honest with herself, too. And Tomoe-

Tomoe makes her feel like she can.

There are still so many things she needs to tell Tomoe, after all. Things like how she left her band and gave up on music back in middle school to take care of her family, how she’d felt as though she was so selfish for not noticing how sickly her mom was and the overwhelming feelings of guilt then, how she struggled for so long to distinguish between selfishness and being kind to herself…

How, sometimes, she still has a hard time with the last part.

Then, before Saya can make sense of everything else, her feet are carrying her over to where Tomoe stands not more than a few steps away, so overwhelmed by the swell of emotions threatening to rise to the surface that she throws her arms around Tomoe.

“Wh- Saya?” Tomoe staggers back, startled, though she makes no move to pry Saya off of her. “Is something wrong?”

With trembling fingers, Saya shakes her head and reaches around Tomoe’s back to grasp at her jacket. Her eyelids flutter to a close upon realizing just how warm Tomoe is, just how warm Tomoe makes her _feel_ from inside out.

It had been so easy for Tomoe to fit in the spaces of her life – from her love of music and the drums right down to her love for her own family – that Saya can no longer tell where one ends and the other begins.

And deep down, she’s always known, hasn’t she? Ever since that day in the park with Jun and Sana, Saya knows that she’s been falling for Tomoe for a while now, and it had only been growing and growing, building and building up in her heart since then.

And maybe…

Maybe accepting these feelings and knowing them to be true means she’s being kind to herself this time around, too.

“I was just really looking forward to see you, too,” Saya admits in a quiet murmur, the feeling of Tomoe pulling her closer letting her know that she’s been heard.

Tomoe gives Saya’s waist a light squeeze and mumbles, “Me, too. I’m really happy I got to see you today, Saya.”

If Tomoe only knew how happy she makes Saya just by walking through the door of their bakery.

For that, Saya has to find a way to show Tomoe both that and how grateful she is for everything Tomoe does for her.

* * *

When Saya said she wanted to find a gift for Tomoe, she’d only been expecting the rest of Poppin’ Party to help her in her search.

What she _didn’t_ think would happen, however, was this:

The clothes shop in the mall jam-packed with the five of them along with Ako, Himari, and by some bizarre turn of events, even Lisa and Sayo.

“Ah, hey, Saya-chan, what clothes would you like to see Tomoe wear?” Himari asks, eyes shining with excitement.

Saya’s eyes betray her by landing on a black button-up shirt that’s on display; Himari, who has her back turned to said shirt, doesn’t notice this, but Lisa is quick on the uptake.

“Oooh~ so you’re that kind of girl, too, huh, Saya?” Lisa giggles, tugging on the collar of the pale blue shirt Sayo is wearing for good effect. “And I hear you! The first time I saw this shirt-“ she twists Sayo’s collar around her fingers this time, earning her a small noise of protest that goes ignored, “-I thought it would look good on Sayo so I bought it on a whim. And it really fits her, don’t you think?”

The continued gushing has Sayo blushing to the tips of her ears and averting her gaze from the awestruck gazes being thrown her way. “L-Lisa-san, there’s no need for them to know that,” she mumbles under her breath.

“Aww, but I just wanted to encourage Saya…” Lisa pouts, and Sayo covers her mouth with the back of her hand and coughs. “C’mon, Sayo, what do you think?”

“I- that’s not-“ Sayo sighs and shakes her head. “I think it would be better for you to ask the others for their opinion…”

“Well, since you said so…” Lisa shrugs, then points towards Rimi. “So, Rimi-rin, what do you think?”

Startled, Rimi does a little jerk, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Eh? M-me? I-if Saya thinks it l-looks good on Tomoe-san, then it should be okay, I t-think?”

“Okay, Rimi-rin is in favor of the shirt! Then next would be…” Lisa points at Arisa this time. “What about you, Arisa?”

“That’s-“ Arisa folds her arms across her chest and huffs. “I’m not the one who’s going to give Tomoe-san the gift, so how should I know? B-besides, Rimi’s right. It should be up to Saya, shouldn’t it?”

Lisa hums in agreement and nods sagely. “Right, right. So, then, I guess Kasumi and O-Tae share the same opinion?”

Kasumi and Tae don’t respond immediately, looking lost in thought for a moment before Kasumi goes, “Oh! Doesn’t Tomoe have that fur jacket? Maybe we could also put some on that shirt Saya wants to get for her…?”

Tae then gets this look like she just thought of the greatest idea ever. Which, knowing her, Saya is sure that it’s anything but.

“Ahhh, that’s a great idea, Kasumi! We could use the fur my rabbits shed…” Tae suggests, causing everyone to fall silent.

Saya lets out an awkward laugh and scratches at her cheek. “Sorry, O-Tae, Kasumi, but I don’t think that’s going to work…”

 _Not to mention unsanitary,_ Saya adds in her head.

“Oh.” Tae blinks and nods. “Well, I can just keep my rabbits’ hair if you change your mind, Saya.”

A bead of sweat trickles down Saya’s temple. She’s sure she isn’t going to budge on that, but decides not to say anything.

“Then, strange ideas aside, I think Kasumi and O-Tae are also in agreement. So, that leaves…” Lisa trails off, looking to Ako and Himari.

“Ah, I agree with Poppin’ Party!” Himari pipes up. “…minus the fur thing, by the way,” she then adds quietly.

“Ako thinks so, too!” Ako pumps a fist in the air, bubbling over with excitement. “Dark colors look good on Onee-chan!”

“Right?” Lisa agrees enthusiastically. “That’s what I was thinking too, Ako!”

Ako grins and puffs out her chest, pleased with herself. “Ehehe, right, Lisa-nee?”

“Oh, but we’re not the ones who’s going to pay for the gift, so the final verdict still lies with Saya. Right, guys?” Lisa prods, eyes shining with excitement and expectation as they fall back onto Saya.

Everyone choruses in agreement except for Sayo, who merely gives a small nod, a hint of a smile toying at her lips while she watches Lisa.

Saya laughs at the eager looks trained on her. Self-indulgences aside, everyone is right. Black _is_ a color that fits Tomoe perfectly, and since Himari and Lisa both think that it’s a great choice, then…

“Okay, I’m going to get it,” Saya relents with a grin, much to everyone’s glee.

“Yay! Onee-chan is going to be so happy,” Ako chirps, buzzing with so much energy. “Ah! But I’ll keep it a secret from her, Saya-chan!”

“Thank you, Ako. I promise I’ll give this to her as soon as I can,” Saya promises. Ako’s grin widens, an uncanny resemblance to Tomoe’s that Saya can’t help but give her a hug that’s easily returned.

After breaking away, Ako grasps Saya’s hands in hers and sways them from side-to-side, brimming with joy as she says, “Thank you for making Tomoe-neechan happy, Saya-chan.”

With a soft chuckle, Saya ruffles Ako’s hair and murmurs, “You’re a wonderful sister to Tomoe, Ako. I’m really lucky to get to know the both of you.”

Ako makes a happy noise, and then Himari and Lisa are both pulling Saya off to the side.

“So, you’re finally going to confess to Tomoe, huh?” Lisa teases, bumping her shoulder against Saya’s.

“Well, knowing Tomoe, I already saw this coming,” Himari deadpans. “Honestly. We’re almost at our wits’ end with her, so tell us if she’s being too much of an idiot, okay, Saya?”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Himari-chan,” Saya accepts with a slight giggle.

“Mmm, speaking by experience, I can agree with Himari-chan,” Lisa hums, gaze flickering towards Sayo, a wistful smile on her lips. “When you feel like things aren’t moving forward the way they’re supposed to be, you just gotta take the leap of faith and put yourself out there, you know?”

At that moment, Sayo turns to look in their direction, though mostly at Lisa, at which Lisa makes a bubbling, happy sound at the back of her throat.

“God, it’s so unfair how that shirt looks so good on her,” Lisa mumbles to herself, eyes slightly glazed over.

Without meaning to, Saya takes another look at the shirt she’s holding and imagines Tomoe wearing it. A simple tie would most definitely add to the appeal, too, and if she pictured it hard enough…

Steam starts to rise from Saya’s head, so she quickly squashes the image as soon as it comes.

Not a good thought to have when she hasn’t even confessed to Tomoe yet.

“But anyway,” Lisa starts, now snapped out of her daze, “you’ve got this, Saya. From what I’ve been hearing from Ako, I’m sure Tomoe is very self-aware of her feelings, so I don’t think you’ll have a problem getting your own feelings across.”

Himari grins and places a hand on Saya’s shoulder. “Lisa-chan is right. All that’s left is for you to tell Tomoe, yeah?”

Never mind the fact that everyone seems to know about her feelings for Tomoe, but Saya finds herself grateful that they’re all being supportive of her.

But…

There’s still the matter of when _and_ how she’s going to do it.

As though sensing her hesitation, Lisa pats Saya’s hand and gives her an assuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Saya, you’ll know when the perfect time is to tell Tomoe how you feel.”

Blinking, Saya looks up at Lisa and Himari and is met with encouraging smiles from the two of them, along with a look of understanding in Lisa’s eyes.

It’s still somewhat vague, the advice Lisa gives her, but at the same time it, too, gives Saya a sense of clarity.

Just like how her feelings for Tomoe are now crystal clear to her, leaving no room at all for even the smallest of doubts to creep in.

Nothing but feelings of absolute certainty.

* * *

It’s already late afternoon by the time Saya comes home, the shirt she’d bought for Tomoe tucked safely inside her bag along with a couple of hair accessories she’d indulged herself to buy. When she slips through the door leading from the storefront to the kitchen, she’s greeted by Sana’s squealing and Jun’s rambunctious laughter.

With an amused shake of the head, Saya takes off her sandals and puts on her slippers, not noticing the extra pair of sneakers that don’t belong to any of them.

“I’m home!” she announces with a bright smile, her grip on the strap of her shoulder bag loosening.

“Ah, onee-chan! Welcome home!” Sana beams as she gets up on her feet before stumbling over to Saya.

With a laugh, Saya crouches down and ruffles Sana’s hair. “Hey, be careful not to trip, okay?”

“Mmm!” Sana nods vigorously.

“Where’s Jun?”

“Over there, onee-chan!” Sana tugs on Saya’s skirt and points behind them, where Jun is playing thumb-wrestling with-

“Tomoe?”

At the sound of her voice, Tomoe looks away from Jun and greets Saya with those warm, kind eyes and a bright, happy grin. “Ah- Saya! Welcome home!”

_Welcome home._

For some reason, it feels so right, hearing those words from Tomoe for the first time. So much so that Saya can’t help the rush of warmth that fills her to the brim from inside out, almost as though it has nowhere else to go but right to where Tomoe is waiting.   

The shirt inside Saya’s bag feels heavier, all of a sudden. That and the weight of Lisa’s words to her earlier about being able to tell the perfect time when it comes.

But before Saya can think of a response, Jun suddenly shouts out in triumph. “Aha! Gotcha, Tomoe-nee!”

Sure enough, Tomoe’s thumb is pinned underneath Jun’s much smaller one, but Tomoe protests, “Who, hey there! That doesn’t count!”

“Yeah, Jun! No fair!” Sana pouts and wags a finger at Jun in disapproval.

“Hey, it’s Tomoe-nee’s fault for looking away!” Jun counters.

At that, Sana puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms together in defiance. “Well, Tomoe-nee can just beat you again.”

Saya clamps a hand to her mouth to silence her giggles, but the sound already slips out before she can contain herself. It’s always so cute to watch, how Jun and Sana get along so well with Tomoe.

“Wait, what’s so funny?” Tomoe asks, head tilted to the side in confusion.

Smiling against her palm, Saya merely shakes her head before pulling her hand away. “It’s just so funny how you can act like such a kid around Jun and Sana, Tomoe,” she points out, affection rolling over her tongue as she says Tomoe’s name.

“Well,” Tomoe starts, placing one hand on Jun’s head and the other on Sana’s, glancing between them before settling her gaze back on Saya. Her eyes are crinkled around the corners, the flame Saya finds in them burning hotter and brighter than the first time she saw it. “It’s pretty difficult not to love these two, y’know?” she smiles, ruffling Jun and Sana’s hair before pulling them flush against her side.

At first, Jun struggles to break free but eventually gives up, looking reluctantly happy while Sana is ecstatic to return the hug.

And, _oh._ This is it, isn’t it? This is where her heart takes the final plunge, the many days she’s spent with Tomoe building and building and growing into where they are right now.

There’s no denying it now, no turning away from this; Saya has completely given her heart up for Tomoe to take, and now all that’s left for her to do is say it out loud.

To let Tomoe know it, to let Tomoe hear it at last.

“Saya, you okay?” Tomoe asks, forehead wrinkled in concern. “You’re being pretty quiet.”

“Ah!” Saya suddenly exclaims and shakes her head. “Y-yeah, I’m okay. Sorry, I got a little bit lost in thought for a moment,” she then explains with a slight laugh and a wave of the hand. “Wait, I haven’t seen mom and dad yet. Did they go out?”

It’s a poor attempt at shying away from the topic at hand, Saya knows, and judging by the look on Tomoe’s face, she must be thinking the same thing, too. Thankfully, however, Jun comes to her rescue by answering, “Oh, yeah! They went out to get a few things for dinner, but they said it won’t take long.”

“Yeah, they should be ba-“

“We’re home! Ah, Saya, you’re already here!” Saya’s dad bursts in before Tomoe can finish, grocery bags in hand and a wide smile on his face.

“Oh, let me get that!” Tomoe jumps up to her feet and takes the plastic bags from Saya’s dad, while ignoring his half-hearted protests as she does so.

Saya’s mom then pops out from behind him and flashes Saya a warm smile. “Welcome home, honey! How was your day?”

“Welcome home, mom, dad,” Saya greets back, giving them each a hug with Jun and Sana in tow. “I just got a few things from the mall and had a light snack with everyone before coming home. Should I help out with dinner?”

“I’ll help, too!” Tomoe volunteers, hand shooting straight up in the air.

“Now hold it right there, you two,” Saya’s dad starts off with a stern expression directed at the two of them. “Don’t get us wrong, we appreciate all the help you give us, but leave tonight’s dinner to me and my wife, alright?”

With neither of them not used to not helping around their respective houses, Tomoe and Saya share a look of reluctance, but not even Saya’s mom would budge.

“My husband is right, so you two take it easy for tonight and just relax, okay? And Tomoe?” Saya’s mom smiles at Tomoe and gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Consider this our thanks for keeping an eye on Jun and Sana while we were away, and, of course, for…” she nods towards Saya’s direction and throws Tomoe a knowing wink.

Startled, Tomoe chokes back a surprised sound, the tips of her ears going pink, much to Saya’s confusion. “Oh, I, uh, y-yes!” she coughs into the back of her hand and averts her gaze from Saya’s curious one. “N-no problem…”

Giggling, Saya’s mom places a hand each on Tomoe and Saya’s back and gives them a light push in the direction of the stairs. “Alright, now go, you two. We’ll call you when dinner is done. And Saya? I’ll prepare some tea so come back down after you leave Tomoe in your room, okay?”

“Wh- it’s okay, auntie, there’s no need for you to do that,” Tomoe protests weakly, but Saya’s mom merely shakes her head and shushes her.

“Like I said, it’s our small way of saying thanks, okay?” Saya’s mom chides Tomoe with a playful wag of the finger.

Realizing that there’s no room left for argument, Tomoe clamps her mouth shut and nods, much to the satisfaction of Saya’s mom.

Saya then curls her fingers around Tomoe’s wrist and starts pulling her towards the stairs, a tingling sensation shooting across her skin at the sensation. Once they’ve made it to the top of the stairs, Tomoe jokingly remarks, “Well, I guess now I know why you can be so persuasive, Saya.”

“A lot of people have told me that I take after my mom a lot,” Saya laughs.

“And you really do,” Tomoe agrees.

Soon, they’re standing in front of the door to Saya’s bedroom, which she pushes open then flicks the switch to turn the lights on before leading Tomoe inside. “Make yourself at home, Tomoe. I’ll just get the tea and I’ll be right back,” Saya says warmly, letting go of Tomoe’s wrist to set her bag aside.

“Alright, thanks, Saya.”

Saya nods and retreats back outside, casting Tomoe one last glance before walking back down the hallway. In the kitchen, her parents and Jun and Sana are bustling about preparing the ingredients and setting the table, and Saya quietly excuses herself as she takes the tray where the tea ware sits.

With careful steps, Saya makes her way back upstairs and into her room again where she finds Tomoe leaning over the balcony railing and staring out into the sky, now painted a deep scarlet as the beginnings of a sunset makes itself known.

It’s so simple, the sight of Tomoe watching the sunset from her bedroom, but it’s enough for the beat of Saya’s heart – the kind that comes alive when she thinks of Tomoe – to be moved once again.

Breath caught in her throat, Saya sets the tray down on the table before she slips into the balcony, where she makes her presence known by touching Tomoe’s arm.

Tomoe acknowledges her with a soft smile, red hair glowing even redder underneath the sunset. “Ah- hey, Saya. Welcome back…”

“Hey…” Saya answers back with a smile of her own, tilting her head to the side so she can rest it against Tomoe’s shoulder.

Tomoe releases a quiet hum, arm coming to wrap around Saya’s shoulder to pull her close. “You’ve got a beautiful view of the sunset from here.”

Content, Saya sighs and leans into the embrace. “You really love looking at the sunset, don’t you, Tomoe?”

“Mmm, I do. It’s just… breathtaking to look at, especially from the right place.”

“That’s true,” Saya agrees, drawing back a little to catch a glimpse of Tomoe’s face. There Saya finds an awestruck kind of wonder in Tomoe’s expression as she stares out into the horizon, and it’s enough to give Saya the push she needs to lift her fingers to touch them to Tomoe’s cheekbone.

Saya’s sure the touch she gave is nothing more than featherlight in its weight, but Tomoe feels it anyway, and she feels it enough to turn her head in Saya’s direction.

Then Tomoe shifts onto her side so she can face Saya more fully, the lump in her throat evident as she swallows.

“Saya…”

See, Saya has always liked the warm, affectionate dip Tomoe’s voice takes on whenever she says her name, made only even sweeter and more musical with that ever-present kindness and warmth that bring an even greater spark to Tomoe’s eyes.

But it’s different this time, the way Tomoe says her name. There’s a softer dip, a quiet yearning Saya’s sure must show in her own eyes, too, as she gazes back at Tomoe. It’s thick with so many other words waiting to be said, wanting to be out in the open at last.

And really, how could Saya not fall for Tomoe?

Because it would be like telling her not to love the heavenly smell of freshly-baked bread being pulled out of the oven early in the morning, or that she doesn’t feel any joy at the sensation of the dough being kneaded with firm, yet gentle movements with her own hands.

It would be like telling her that there isn’t any feeling to the beat she gives when she strikes at her drums, or that there isn’t any melody to the music she makes with everyone else in Poppin’ Party.

It would be like telling her to stop baking, to stop making music, and to stop taking care of her family.

And Saya could never, would _never_ do any of those things. She can’t stop. She _won’t_ stop.

And, looking at Tomoe now, how can Saya tell herself to stop falling for her, too?

“You know, I ran into Ako earlier at the mall,” Saya starts, sliding her thumb down to Tomoe’s jaw. “She’s always so proud and happy to talk about you, and every time I’m with you, I can always see why, Tomoe.”

Tomoe swallows again, but otherwise says nothing.

Smiling softly, Saya taps at Tomoe’s wrist with her other hand, then continues, “There’s so many things to like about you.” She pauses to take a deep breath, gaze never straying from Tomoe’s. This is it. It’s now or never, before her nerves can start to get the best of her. “There’s… there’s so many things _I_ like about you, Tomoe.”

A sudden intake of breath, coming from a stunned Tomoe. “Saya-“ Tomoe works her jaw up and down, as though hardly believing her ears. Then she falls quiet again, and Saya takes another deep breath, hand sliding down to fiddle with Tomoe’s callous fingers.

“I like how kind you are, and how you’re always ready to come rushing in whenever someone needs help.” Saya slips her fingers in the spaces in between Tomoe’s, noting the difference in size between their hands. Tomoe’s are, no surprise, bigger than hers, but not overwhelmingly so. “I like how passionate you are about the things you love, about the _people_ you love.” 

Tomoe takes a step forward, making it harder for Saya to look away.

Not that she wants to, even if she could.

“I… I love how honest and straightforward you are, and how you aren’t afraid to say or show how you really feel.” Saya shakes her head a rueful smile on her face as she casts her gaze down. “And I just- that means a lot to me, because I struggle a lot with trying to be honest with myself.”

Tomoe twists a lock of Saya’s hair around her fingers and mumbles, “I’ve landed myself in hot water a couple of times because of that, though. I mean, you’ve already seen how I get when I lose my cool and jump to conclusions, right?” she chuckles, then releases a sigh. “I’m the type that rushes straight ahead without thinking, but you’ve got this cool, level head y’know? It’s actually because of you that I learned not to let my feelings explode all over the place, Saya.”

There it is again. If Tomoe doesn’t stop saying her name, Saya might just burst at the seams soon enough.

“But that’s what makes you, you.” Saya smiles, toying with the fringes of Tomoe’s bangs. “And it’s seeing you that way that helped me learn to be more honest and upfront with my feelings. And right now…” she lets go of Tomoe’s hand so she can curl her arms around Tomoe’s neck. “Right now… I’m saying that I like you, Tomoe. I like the way you make me feel whenever you’re around, and how you’re always there for me.”

The swelling in her chest rises and grows stronger with every confession that falls from her lips, every word rolling perfectly off her tongue and letting Saya know that each and every one of them is the right thing to say.

It’s difficult, almost impossible even, to say the wrong thing when Tomoe is looking at her like _that._

“I like you, Tomoe,” Saya repeats, because it feels as though she could never say it enough. “I like everything about you.”

Through it all, Tomoe has stayed quiet, but the last part seems to have been the trick that lets her crash back down to earth, as she quickly pulls Saya into a tight embrace. “Jeez, Saya, you always manage to surprise me whenever I least expect it,” she laughs, a low rumble in her chest that Saya feels reverberating in her bones. “And you beat me to it, too. How am I supposed to keep my cool after hearing you say all that?”

Saya lets out a watery chuckle, eyelids fluttering shut as she sinks right into Tomoe’s arms, and she doesn’t think anything else has ever felt more right.

“My heart’s beating really fast right now,” Tomoe mumbles, chin tucked on top of Saya’s head.

“Mine is, too,” Saya admits, nestling her head further into Tomoe’s chest.

“And, uh… I think I might’ve been obvious about it, but I feel the same way about you, Saya…” Tomoe presses a kiss against Saya’s hair and releases a content sigh there. “There’s a lot about you that amazes me, too. I never heard you complain, not even once, and you never thought of taking care of your family as a burden. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, there’s a lot I like about you, too.”

Saya can’t see it, but she knows Tomoe is cracking a grin right there and then, prompting her to giggle.

“I like you, too, Saya. I like you _a lot_ , that sometimes I end up not knowing what to do with myself.” Tomoe laughs and shakes her head. “I can be pretty clumsy at times, but seeing the effort you put into taking care of the people you love and into stuff like baking and music, it makes me want to do my best, too. So, if you’ll-“ she pauses, breath hitching, “-if you’ll have me, I promise I’ll do the best I can so we can figure things out together.”

 _Together._ Saya feels a surge of warmth at that, at the prospect of being _together_ together with Tomoe. And it’s right there, at the tip of Saya’s fingers. All she has to do is say yes, that she’ll have Tomoe just as much as Tomoe already has her.

And Saya might have faltered more times than she would like to admit in the past, but this time, she won’t.

Saya tucks her chin against Tomoe’s chest, heart growing warm at the endlessly kind eyes that look back at her.

“Together,” Saya agrees, and the joyful spark in Tomoe’s eyes grow brighter and brighter until it’s all Saya can see.

Then, out of sheer happiness, Tomoe lifts Saya up by the waist and lets out a whoop, Saya laughing at the wide grin that threatens to split Tomoe’s face in half.

Not that Saya can blame Tomoe, because even she’s beside herself with joy. To think that Tomoe can make her happier than she already does, and it’s a discovery Saya welcomes with open arms.

After Tomoe has set her back down on the ground, Saya suddenly remembers the gift she was supposed to give. “Ah! Hang on, there’s something I got for you…”

She dashes back inside her room and pulls out the package from her bag, then offers it to Tomoe.

Tomoe blinks. “Wait, you got this for me?”

“Mmhmm,” Saya hums, gently pushing the package into Tomoe’s hands. “I just wanted to give you a little something as my thanks…”

“Wh- you didn’t have to, Saya…” Tomoe shakes her head. “I mean, just getting to spend time with you is more than enough for me, so…” she scratches at her cheek and gives a small shrug. “So, really, you didn’t have to get me something.”

In response, Saya merely chuckles fondly and pats Tomoe’s cheek. “I knew you were going to say that, so how about this then? Why don’t you think of it as my first gift to you as your girlfriend?”

Tomoe’s mouth drops open, face starting to turn as red as her hair. “S-Saya-“

“Yes, Tomoe?” Saya teases.

Letting out a groan, Tomoe leans forward and touches her forehead to Saya’s. “When you put it that way, how can I refuse now?”

“Well, you did tell me earlier that I can be persuasive when I want to be,” Saya counters with a giggle. “So, did it work?”

“Aw, c’mon, you know it did,” Tomoe protests half-heartedly. “But, man, I can’t believe you. This is the second time you beat me to it...”

“Then…” Saya trails off, smoothing out Tomoe’s collar with her fingertips as she bats her eyes. “How about I go for a third?”

This sets off a fire in Tomoe’s eyes, the expression on her face saying that she’s not about to be outdone this time around. It’s almost like the look Tomoe gets when they’re about to perform, but there’s a different touch of intensity to it this time, and Saya feels a thrill run down her spine for it.

“Aw, heck, no,” Tomoe mumbles under her breath, before tugging Saya by the wrist and lowering her head to press their lips together. Saya lets out a soft gasp and twists Tomoe’s collar around her fingers, lips tingling and a pleasant buzz ringing in her head as she kisses Tomoe back.

She’d only been teasing Tomoe about being the one to initiate the kiss, of course, but Saya finds that she has an inclination for flustering Tomoe when the mood is right.

“You’re unbelievable,” Tomoe breathes out, a fondness in her voice as she drops her head onto Saya’s shoulder. Saya only laughs and runs a hand down Tomoe’s back, then tucks her face into Tomoe’s neck. “But thank you for the gift, Saya. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Tomoe.” Saya murmurs into Tomoe’s neck. “Though I should be the one thanking you, really.”

“I’ll try not argue with that,” Tomoe jokes.

“You better, or I’ll tell my mom to hold back on your portion,” Saya cautions.

At the mention of her mom, Tomoe starts to pale. “Oh, oh no. Your parents…” she gulps, eyes darting across Saya’s room in a panicked frenzy. “Are- are they going to be okay with us? Ah, gosh. What do I do now, Saya?” she groans, looking as though she’s about to start banging her head against the wall.

“Whoa, whoa there, Tomoe,” Saya offers soothingly, hand darting out to take Tomoe’s wrist. “It’ll be fine, I promise. My parents love you, and if you haven’t noticed, my dad’s kind of been teasing me whenever you drop by,” she says with a laugh, a slight flush creeping across her cheeks. At the reassurance, Tomoe starts to calm down, the stiffness in her shoulders melting away. “Plus, my mom really likes how you get along so well with Jun and Sana, so you don’t have to worry, okay?”

“Okay.” Tomoe releases a relieved breath. “Okay,” she repeats, more convinced and surer this time. “Thanks, Saya...”

Saya nods and strokes the inside of Tomoe’s wrist with her index finger, feeling her pulse slow down into its normal rate. “Of course. Everyone here loves you, you know? My parents included.”

“Well,” Tomoe starts with a smile. “I could say the same for you, Saya. It’d be impossible not to like you.”

Saya flushes and gives Tomoe a light slap on the arm. “Oh, you.”

“What? It’s true.” Tomoe shrugs. “So you can’t blame me for feeling like I’m the luckiest person in the world right now.”

“That goes for me, too,” Saya murmurs, trailing a finger down Tomoe’s shirt.

“Keep that up and I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you again,” Tomoe breathes out, though she’s already starting to inch closer.

“I won’t stop you if you want to,” Saya murmurs in encouragement.

Tomoe’s only response to that is by kissing her again, and Saya responds in kind by looping her arms around Tomoe’s neck to draw her closer still.

Saya doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of this – of Tomoe’s arms around her waist and lips softly and quietly chasing her own while the beat of her heart tries to keep pace with it all.  

She knows she won’t, because she doesn’t think there could ever be another person as endlessly kind and warm as Tomoe is.

* * *

(She and Tomoe don’t even have to explain anything to her parents. All Saya’s parents had to do was take a look at her and Tomoe’s intertwined fingers by the time they reach the kitchen, and they immediately understood the shift in their relationship.

“Just take good care of my daughter, alright?” Saya’s dad tells Tomoe with utmost seriousness, though there’s a mirthful glint in his eye as he says it.

Tomoe, too flustered to notice this, quickly straightens her back and exclaims, “Y-yes, sir! I promise I will, sir!”

Saya claps a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter, and her dad throws her mom a wink before clapping Tomoe on the back.

“Alright, ease up, Tomoe, I won’t bite,” he says with a laugh. “Now c’mon, it’s time for dinner. You’ve already got your seat, yeah?”

“Ah, y-yeah, I do,” Tomoe nods. “Thank you.”

Tomoe helps Saya into her seat before taking the one beside hers, and then Saya’s mom pauses and glances at everyone else in the table, her gaze lingering on Saya for a moment longer. Saya smiles in understanding, and so do her dad, along with Jun and Sana, much to Tomoe’s confusion.

Then, with wide grins and Saya clasping her hand over Tomoe’s, they chorus:

“Welcome to the family, Tomoe!”

“Welcome home, Tomoe-nee!”

At that, Tomoe flushes, apparently too stunned to speak; Saya nudges her shoulder in encouragement. They glance at each other, and then Tomoe sucks in a breath before answering, “I’m home!” to everyone’s delight, especially to Saya’s.

Then, Tomoe looks over to Saya, a smile tugging at her lips as she whispers, “I’m home, Saya.”

Tugging on Tomoe’s sleeve, Saya murmurs, “Welcome home, Tomoe.”

The grin that Saya is met with after that is one that makes her want to keep welcoming Tomoe home, one that has her hoping that Tomoe would always consider Saya’s home as her own, too.

Because there’s never been any doubt about it; Tomoe has always had a place in this house of theirs, and she’ll always have a special place in Saya’s heart along with it.)


End file.
